


that would be enough

by forpeaches (bluecarrot)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: (in love!!), F/M, First Time, Idiots in Love, Morning After, One Shot, Second Time, Short & Sweet, Winterfell, and
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 13:38:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecarrot/pseuds/forpeaches
Summary: Jaime is not a hit-it-and-quit-it sort of lad.Brienne would remember that if only she had gotten a proper night’s sleep.





	that would be enough

**Author's Note:**

> written 06 september 2019.

She hadn’t thought about this, she hadn’t expected it, she’d only wanted it with a simple reckless fury, a sort of rage.

Jaime stripped her of everything but that. Just looking at him took everything else away. And when he put his hand on her body ...

She woke to find a hint of dawn in the window and him sleeping, head by her head. He breathed slow and light, peaceful.

Her Jaime.

There was grey about his temples. She saw it now. Grey in the grey light. And even resting, his eyes were worn.

She slipped from out of the sleeping-furs and found her clothes here and there on the floor, mingled with Jaime’s. Gods. She should have felt like a fool — she tried to feel like a fool — to regret him and hate herself and call him a thief, a liar, a one-handed bastard. He’d plied her with wine and pressed another cup in her hands when she was finished. _It’s Dornish._

Like that mattered.

Like she needed wine to want him in her bed.

_Are you sure? _he had asked her._ Are you afraid?_

_Not of this. Not of you._

Jaime was the one shaking. She’d held him while he kissed her and kissed him while he took her, saying impossible things that she believed simply because he said them, because ...

Wine. He’d drank a pitcher of wine and made her drink too and then he came after her and —

No.

She sat in the chair under the window, dressed now, and tried to steady her hands. He wasn’t like that, she knew he wasn’t like that. She would not think that of Jaime.

Asleep in bed — in _her_ bed — he sighed. 

Soon enough he would wake and rise and say something common and small, and she would be back in her normal place: as his commander, his fellow-knight. His friend, maybe.

She could live as his friend. She’d done it before. And now she had more. He’d knighted her and smiled at her and now she knew what it was like to have him inside her body while he lost control. Wasn’t that more than she had hoped for? Wasn’t being alive and in love enough?

He would wake soon. He would wake, and he would apologize, he would try and and fail to be polite, and then he would explain they would never be able to do this again.

_I understand, ser Jaime,_ she would say. _I never expected ..._

No.

She’d be short with him. She’d say there was breakfast ready and that he was a lazy slugabed and he would be insolent and beautiful, and they would never need to say what they both knew: that it was only once. That once was enough.

Outside the world was dark and blue, clouds streaking pink. Outside, men and women woke to find chores and normality, the everyday world bare of whatever wonders it had worn during the night, and she too ...

“Brienne?”

“Ser,—”

“I thought to wake with you in my arms. Why are you out of bed?”  
  
“Jaime,” she said. “I understand that what happened between us last night—”

“Come back to bed,” he said: and his voice was rough with sleep. “You are too far away.”

So she came nearer and nearer, until she was between the furs with him again. “Is this close enough?”

“Almost,” said Jaime, and he kissed her, and when she tried to argue that he was mad and childish and a fool, he only kissed her more.

So — so maybe she was wrong, wrong about all of it. And maybe they didn’t need words after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Jaime Lannister doesn’t give off “morning person” vibes to me, idk


End file.
